1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method for a digital photographing apparatus, a digital photographing apparatus using the method, and a system for controlling the operation of a digital photographing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control method for a digital photographing apparatus in which one of the operating modes associated with a button is set according to operation of the button, a digital photographing apparatus using the method, and a system for setting the operating mode of a digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital photographing apparatus was disclosed by the present applicant in U.S. Patent Publication No. 119,876, “Method of Notification of Inadequate Picture Quality.” In this disclosed apparatus, one of the operating modes associated with a button, for example, a flash button, is set according to the number of times that the button is pressed. Generally, whenever the button is pressed, a next operating mode in a forward direction is displayed and set. Therefore, if the user mistakenly skips a desired operating mode, the user has to press the button as many times as the number of operating modes in order to return to the desired operating mode.